


Please, like me

by limjiaer



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M, basically 7k words of rochan dancing around each other, but also soft, chani is fierce, get yourself a friend like zuho, it was supposed to be 2k words but I got carried away, rowoon is slow, side ot3 you’ll see which one, side taewon, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: Chani finally mastered the courage and decided to confess to Rowoon about his feelings, but the second he saw Rowoon he panicked and instead said “you want to date me”.





	Please, like me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first work for this fandom pls go easy. I promise to do better next time

***

“What?” Rowoon blinked at him confused.

“You obviously like me and want to date me”, Chani crossed his arms on his chest.

Rowoon stopped doing what he was doing, Chani only now noticed he’d been folding clothes, and looked at the younger. Chani stubbornly stared back, arms still crossed on his chest, his figure as if he was ready to fight in any second.

“I do like you”, Rowoon said softly, “I care about you because I’m your hyung and I like you as a friend even if you mostly push me away and that’s fine...”

Chani waited.

“...but I don’t want to date you”

The younger opened his mouth, but closed it shortly after. Did he hear right? He searched Rowoon’s face for any signs indicating that he wasn’t telling the truth, but only saw that open soft expression he always had when looking at the younger, and he never lied to him. Well, maybe once about who took his shirt. Rowoon accidentally ruined it, and lied he didn’t see it, but then bought the exact same one and confessed everything when giving it to Chani. Still Chani couldn’t believe him now.

“But you are always clinging onto me and kiss my cheeks, and buy me whatever I want and...”

“That’s because I’m your friend”

“You don’t do the same for others. Aren’t you friends with them?”

“I’m your hyung and you’re the youngest”, Rowoon knitted his eyebrows together, still not knowing what was all the conversation about, “and you’re so cute and I just can’t help but want to hug you”, he then attempted to catch Chani into bear embrace, but the younger dodged him, threw one last glance, which was a mix of disbelief and something between disappointment and grouch, and fled the room.

Rowoon watched him go with a bit puzzled expression. Chani usually dodged him around 55 times a day so it was nothing new, but this time it felt different for some reason. Not to mention that weird conversation. Rowoon scratched his nape and sighed. He would never understand what’s going on in the younger boy’s head.

 

***

“I’m sorry, you what?”

“It’s not important, the thing is he said he didn’t want to date me! Can you believe?”

“Oh my god, sweetie, did he reject you?” Taeyang looked at the younger with a sympathetic expression ready to comfort him, but Chani raised his hand to stop him halfway.

“No, I got nervous and instead of telling him I like him, I told him that he liked me and wanted to date me”, Chani rubbed on the bridge of his nose, “I panicked and just misused pronouns and then it was too late, so I just kinda confronted him and accused of liking me and wanting to date”

Taeyang gaped at him, mouth slightly opened, and raised an eyebrow, “just give me a moment it’s all a bit hard to process...”

Chani groaned and threw his hands in the air.

“What’s there to process? He stared at me and said he was just being friendly and a good hyung, but he doesn’t want to date me? Like that thought hasn’t even crossed his mind ever!”

“And you’re mad because?.. The situation basically saved you from getting rejected if you confessed”, Hwiyoung finally spoke up from where he was lying on his bed scrolling something on his phone.

“He lied”, Chani scoffed and other two exchanged confused glances.

“Chani, it’s okay, denial is a normal reaction, it’ll be fine...” Taeyang got his sympathetic expression back and discreetly kicked Hwiyoung to back him up.

“Listen, it’s not the end of the world...” Hwiyoung tried.

“Ugh just stop it, you two”, Chani rolled his eyes, “he obviously likes me, you know it too, you have eyes. He kisses me, hugs me all the time, tells me I’m cute and stuff, damn, he was folding MY clothes when I talked to him today! He obviously likes me, he just doesn’t realize how deep”

“Chani, whatever it is that you want to do, please don’t”

“So you prefer to ignore the fact he told you he doesn’t want to date you, and instead to think he lied or is just confused”, Hwiyoung quirked an eyebrow.

“Chani, I know you like him, but sometimes you need to let go”, Taeyang looked the younger in the eyes and tried his hardest to pass his thought to him, “just sit down, let’s talk”

“Okay, if you want to be like that, just sit there, and I’ll find someone who understands”, with that Chani left them and slammed the door after himself.

“You were supposed to support me!” Taeyang slapped Hwiyoung’s shoulder.

“Yah! I’m on your side, but you know nothing can stop him if he already has something in mind”

Taeyang bit his lower lip. The other was right. Trying to stop Chani was like trying to stop a moving train with bare hands.

“The whole situation is weird though”, Hwiyoung said, turning back to his phone.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s start with Chani admitting he has feelings for Rowoon, I never thought I would live long enough to see it”

“Oh you missed the show!” Taeyang gasped and put his hand over his mouth, “it was your birthday, and while you were busy trying to suck off Youngbin’s and Inseong’s faces simultaneously...”

Hwiyoung’s eyes widened and he stared at now grinning Taeyang.

“I don’t remember that”

“But I do”, Taeyang grinned even wider, “never seen you more enthusiastic about anything ever”

Hwiyoung didn’t blush. Certainly not. It was just a little stuffy in the room.

“Anyway, Chani got drunk, and his tongue betrayed him and spilled his little secret to me, Jaeyoon and Dawon”, Taeyang’s expression was back to neutral, and Hwiyoung almost thought he imagined that grin.

“I can’t believe I missed all the tea”, he said.

“You only missed his angry pout and very specific description of what annoyed him in Rowoon, which later turned out to be everything he liked and his shocked expression when he realized what he said. We just teased him, who knew he would actually decide to confess”

“That’s how he is”, Hwiyoung chuckled, “what do you think he would do?”

Taeyang shrugged.

 

***

“NO WAY!!”, Dawon stared at Chani with wide eyes, “I mean he is head over heels for you! He brought you warm milk yesterday when you weren't feeling good and made you breakfast in bed in the morning with smiley omelette!"

Chani nods with a hint of smug smirk on his face, finally someone who gets it, "I know, right! But he seems not to see it"

“We have to make him see”, Dawon’s expression changed to determined and Chani beamed. Finally someone who’s also willing to help, Dawon is his new best friend from now.

“How?”

“Okay, here’s the plan...”

 

***

Chani accepts the coffee cup from Rowoon and takes a sip using the thoughtfully already put in straw. It was perfect, not too sweet, but not bitter, just a little of banana milk, and ice just right for it to be chill but not too cold for his brain to freeze. Just the way Rowoon knew he liked it.

“That one is perfect”, Chani tells him and Rowoon beams.

“Let’s go or we’ll be late”, he then takes Chani’s bag, puts it over his shoulder and grabs the younger’s hand.

“You act like my boyfriend”, Chani tells him, and Rowoon blinks at him innocently, "Boyfriends behave like this with their girlfriends"

Rowoon expression turns into a confused smile, as he says, "But you're not a girl"

Chani wants to slap him.

 

***

Rowoon hums some annoying catchy song, while stirring chicken in the frying pan, and checking the boiling soup in the pot from time to me, so it won't run over the edge. Chani watches him with dread. He told Rowoon that he's hungry and here the older was, cooking for him, because other's are coming only for dinner, and having lunch elsewhere, except Hwiyoung, who will probably join them if he loses a game he's been playing, but it's unlikely Rowoon was laying himself out like that for him. Chani was amazed how Rowoon while being generally thoughtful and attentive to others, couldn't see what was right in front of him. It amazed the younger beyond belief.

"Dinner is almost ready, I hope you didn't starve too much", Rowoon smiled at the younger briefly and outstretched his hand to fetch bowls for them.

"I guess at this point I should marry you, so you can cook for me every day", Chani said, watching the other's expression.

"If you like my cooking or feel grateful, just thank me", Rowoon chuckled and gave Chani his food and chopsticks.

Chani sighs soundlessly and decides to focus on his chicken and don't look at Rowoon till they finish their food. What did he even expect?

 

***

"You've been sulking all day, what happened?" Taeyang asked him, while they were having a break in the middle of dance practice.

"Nothing", Chani murmured grumpily.

"You know, it's not the best idea to listen to Dawon's advice"

"At least, he gave me some advice, unlike you and Hwiyoung", Chani said, his tone not accusing or anything, just stating the fact, "Anyway it's all Rowoon's fault. First he tricked me by being all nice and caring into that mess, and then he denies he wants to date me? I don't think so"

"Why can't you just say you fell in love with him?.."

Chani ignored this and resumed drilling a hole in Rowoon's back with his eyes.

Taeyang bit his lower lip, "Okay, do as you please, but I still think it's not a good idea"

 

***

Their plan needed adjustments and Dawon suggested they change tactics and now it's time for Chani to show Rowoon he's interested in him in romantic way, and maybe it would help Rowoon realize his own feelings.

Chani contemplates about it for almost a day, but when Rowoon kissed his forehead goodnight and was still on his “bromo no homo” bullshit, he lost it and decided to accept the new plan. He either would kill the 192cm tall idiot or finally date him.

 

***

Rowoon jumps from surprise when he suddenly feels someone hug him from behind. He almost jumps the second time when he realizes it's Chani, because only he can't reach his neck.

"Good morning, did you sleep well or what is that sudden affection about?"

"Just felt like hugging you, you look soft and pretty with bed hair", Chani pulls on his best soft expression, a smile ghosting on his lips when he looks at a little puzzled, but happy Rowoon.

"I can get used to that"

Chani blinks. Did he just winked at me? Is he flirting? Is it working?

 

***

It happens again, and Rowoon starts to get a little suspicious, because Chani's been behaving weird for last couple of days. He is now the one who takes Rowoon's hand, before the older even thinks about taking his, hugs him with such a dedication that the older thinks he is trying to win a bet or something. It happened before, Rowoon remembered Chani and Hwiyoung bet who would get the most kisses from members in 24 hours, and Chani was competing so stubbornly like his life depended on it. Maybe it was some bet.

Or maybe it wasn't, because Chani told him he looked pretty in this t-shirt. He wore that t-shirt in front of him hundreds of times. It wasn't the worst though.

They were changing into clothes for a photoshoot, Rowoon barely dressed while trying to figure out how the pants with sophisticated design work, when Chani pointedly eyed him from his toes to his temple, then looked him in the eye and told him he had a really nice ass. Youngbin, who heard it, choked on air and hurried to leave the changing room. Dawon discreetly gave Chani thumbs up from behind Rowoon's back.

"Ugh, thank you?" Rowoon said, feeling his cheeks heating up and he looked away shyly with a puzzled expression.

 

***

Rowoon started to get seriously worried, when he was woken up by strong smell of coffee from the kitchen and when he yawned and sat up, Chani appeared out of nowhere and handed him a cup of coffee. Rowoon blinked at him sleepily.

"Coffee, for you", Chani informed him and nodded at the cup in his hand.

Rowoon accepted the cup cautiously not to spill coffee on the sheets, and made a sip. Chani was watching him attentively and if Rowoon didn't know him, he would've probably thought that the younger was trying to poison him and was waiting for him to drop dead. Coffee was not really awful, but Chani probably burnt it while brewing, milk helped the situation a bit, though it was still bitter. Rowoon would never admit it though, even if someone threatened him. Chani made it for him and he's gonna enjoy it.

"It's good, thank you", Rowoon told him and his heart skipped a beat, because Chani smiled at him like he rarely did, wide and open, the kind of smile that made his eyes narrow a little and his glance soften. He never smiled like that in public and rarely at home let alone at Rowoon, and Rowoon felt so warm knowing that it was only for him to see.

"Why did you get up so early?" he asked the younger, "You always wake up way after me and others"

Chani seemed to contemplate something for a moment, but then he shrugged nonchalantly, "So what? I can't wake up earlier to make you coffee?"

"Of course you can, you just never did it before"

"Well, I do it from now on", Chani then winked at the older, and Rowoon forgot whatever he was about to say.

 

***

“Rowoon, you know what my shirt is made of?”

“Uhm, cotton?”

“Boyfriend material”

Dawon almost died choking on soda, Hwiyoung’s eyebrows disappeared in his hair, Taeyang couldn’t believe his friend fell this low, Youngbin was questioning his entire existence and Rowoon... he laughed and said that Chani would make a great boyfriend for some beautiful girl.

“I like boys”, Chani deadpanned.

Rowoon jerks barely noticeable, but Chani was watching his every move so he saw it. That all was a strategical mistake to tell Rowoon this right now because he couldn’t really see his reaction, because Youngbin, Jaeyoon and Inseong jumped at him chatting non-stop about how they’re proud of him and how they support him and appreciate he came out to them, and Rowoon patted his shoulder together with them and smiled at him with his commercial smile which was impossible to read.

 

***

Chani doesn’t know how else to give him hints. He was suffering every day with Rowoon dodging him and turning everything into a joke.

He turned his head a bit to steal a side angry glance at Rowoon at the other side of the practice room. He was behaving like nothing was going on, laughing happily together with Inseong.

Zuho entered the practice room, a bag over his shoulder, he must be straight from the studio. He dropped the bag to the floor and approached the two. Throwing his arm over Rowoon’s shoulders, well as far as it was possible, he smirked and said something, which made Rowoon squeak loudly and jump away from him, blushing a little and babbling something in response, gesturing actively, which made Inseong and Zuho laugh. Chani tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip, while watching the two old friends. They were always close and Chani knew it, but what if they were even closer and that’s why Rowoon was pushing him away? He needed to know.

 

Zuho yawned widely as he poured himself coffee, it was eight in the morning, everyone was elsewhere, at individual schedules or practice room, while Zuho just got home from studio several hours ago to sleep in his bed for a change, and now he intended to go back there. Just needed to get ready to exist first and resemble a human being even distantly. He yawned again and turned away from the coffee pot to sit at the table and was met with the pair of two dark curious eyes, which were way to close and he yelped in surprise and almost dropped his mug, but Chani held it for him, still standing where he were, barely five inches away from the older.

“Morning”, Zuho murmured unsure, looking away from Chani for a moment to collect himself.

“Are you and Rowoon dating?”

Zuho almost dropped his mug again, eyes wide and his hand unclasped and the mug slipped from it. This time Chani caught it and put on the table to keep it safe and finally took a step back, allowing Zuho to take a breath.

“What’s that about?” the older finally managed out of himself, looking at Chani all confused and embarrassed.

“Well, he kind of keeps rejecting me and I saw you acting all cute with each other, and thought that maybe that’s the reason”, Chani shrugged nonchalantly and Zuho admired his nerve. He would’ve died right there if he was on his place let alone voice out that he had a crush on... oh god.

“You have a crush on Rowoon?” Zuho gasped.

“If you two are dating then I’ll back off, just tell me”, Chani raises his hands in surrendering gesture.

“What? No, wait, we’re not dating”, Zuho waved his hands furiously and shook his head, causing his blonde fringe fall on his eyes.

“No?” Chani raised his eyebrow, “maybe he’s dating someone else? You’re his best friend did he tell you anything?”

“Don’t think so, he never mentioned anything like that”, Zuho said.

“That’s good news, because it means he’s single and available, but also bad because I still don’t know why on earth he pushes me away”, Chani muttered under his breath, biting on his lower lip. Then a small smile appeared on his face and he quickly collected himself, “anyway, thanks, I’ll leave you and your coffee alone now”

“No-no, wait”, Zuho stopped the younger, “you really confessed to him?”

“Not quite, but he still rejected me and I don’t know why”

“Wow, that’s”, Zuho scratched on his nape, “...unexpected. I thought he’s full homo for you and now this...”

“I know”, Chani sighed, “Dawon told me the same, and I’m like dropping hints for Rowoon to make him see that he acts like my boyfriend and stop pushing me away, but he’s so dense. Or maybe he does it on purpose”

“Hmm...” Zuho tapped on his chin thinking, “How about you show him that you’re interested in him instead of trying to prove him having a crush on you?”

Chani froze and looked at Zuho, who stared back.

“But that’s kind of obvious I mean I’m dropping hints?”

“Not really, I think you should either tell him directly or drop more clear hints. Those which I saw are not very obvious, to be honest, I only now understood what they actually meant”

“I-“, Chani ruffled his hair awkwardly, “maybe you’re right. thanks for advice”

“You’re welcome, hope you’ll figure it out”, Zuho saluted him with his mug and finally took a sip, but winced, because coffee already got cold.

 

***

Rowoon raised his eyebrows.

“Not you too”

“What do you mean?” Zuho raised eyebrows back.

“Inseong tried to ask me the same thing just yesterday, and Chani is acting weird. What got into all of you?”

“It’s you who act weird”, Zuho frowned, “but whatever, it’s your business”

Rowoon wonders what does that mean till the end of the day.

 

***

After a lot of contemplating and thinking it over, Chani decided to attack.

They were filming one of their dance practices and it was a mess like always with everyone screaming and laughing and jumping around. After they were done everyone just collapsed on the floor completely exhausted.

“Ugh I don’t wanna move for the next thousand years”, Hwiyoung whined.

“But we gotta, I want to eat something”, Jaeyoon said, while resting his head on the younger’s stomach.

“oh yes, I’m starving”, Dawon managed to sit up and was now busy imagining how they can order some takeout chicken.

“You’re always hungry”, Taeyang rolled his eyes, and the older just scoffed at him.

“I’m starving too”, Chani day down near them, “Would do anything for some chicken”

“If you want chicken, then I’m buying it for you”, Rowoon’s cheerful voice was very close and the next second he clung onto Chani hugging him from the side, smiling and rambling about something, and just when he leaned in closer to kiss Chani’s cheek, Chani turned his head to place a kiss to the older’s lips. He almost succeeded, he could already feel Rowoon’s breath on his lips, but the older managed to change the direction last split second and Chani missed, brushing his lips over the other’s cheek, while Rowoon gave him a small peck somewhere close to the corner of his mouth, but not close enough.

 

“Ayyy we almost kissed”, the older giggled, “that would’ve been so awkward, next time tell me when you want to kiss me too, so we move the opposite directions”

Dawon dropped his jaw, everyone else stared at the two, they even stopped talking for a moment, watching them.

Rowoon was smiling and Chani just stared blankly at the wall, he even forgot to free himself from Rowoon’s embrace, just thinking why did he even bother. Universe certainly hated him or Rowoon was stupid af. He felt frustrated and angry, because nothing was working like he wanted and he was getting tired of it. He was like a small boiling kettle, only lacking steam coming out of his ears for the full impersonation.

 

***

Chani woke up to Dawon and Taeyang arguing whose turn it was to occupy the bathroom. The older was telling that Taeyang had been there long enough already and that he needed to get ready too, while Taeyang said he needed to dry his hair and that he should leave earlier than Dawon so it was the older who should wait.

The younger rubbed on his sleepy eyes and realized that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anymore. Maybe he should start packing for the flight.

“Oh you awake”, Rowoon said from the bottom bunk.

“It’s hard to sleep when these two are acting like a married hetero couple”, Chani murmured grumpily and Rowoon chuckled.

“I already packed your stuff, just don’t forget the toothbrush”, Rowoon said and Chani just looked at the wall. Oh he was so done with him, but he forced a small smile and nodded in gratitude.

...

“You going out?” Rowoon asked him when he got out of the shower and saw Chani trying on a fancy t-shirt.

“Yeah, I’m bored and Dawon said that somewhere here they have some amazing flavored beer”, the younger said.

“Then you probably need someone who’s old enough to buy you drinks”

“Thank god here they let you poison yourself when you’re over 18, so I’m good”, Chani said, grabbing his jacket, and turned around only to see a small pout on Rowoon’s face. The younger was still a little mad at him because of yesterday, but decided he could use some company now. Plus he could make Rowoon pay for everything. The pout definitely had nothing to do with it, such things didn’t affect him at all, “but if you’re free, then I’d really appreciate your company”

Rowoon beamed, “Let me just dry my hair real quick!”

Chani rolled his eyes in pretended annoyance, and hid a smile in his hand when he saw the tall man race around with a towel on his head searching for decent clothes, hurrying not to make Chani wait too much.

 

...

They were both slightly tipsy after that fancy beer and expectedly some soju, which was unexpectedly served in that bar, and they were walking to the hotel, giggling at almost anything one of them said.

“Youngbin is probably going to kill us, we’re so late”, Rowoon made a sound really close to hiccup and Chani giggled at that. The 192 cm tall guy just hiccuped like a baby, and he was always calling Chani cute. Funny.

“I think he’s asleep already and we’ll try to be quiet”, Chani whispered as he tried his hardest to find the card from the room lock.

“Your hands are shaking”, Rowoon giggled.

“Shhhh I almost got it”, and a few second later the door was opened and the two sneaked inside.

They heard some conversation in quiet voices from the other room. Chani figured there were Zuho and Taeyang, though Taeyang lived with Hwiyoung as always, but the younger’s tipsy mind didn’t hold onto that thought for too long, as he had to grab Rowoon’s hand not to trip over his own feet in the complete darkness of the small hall.

Chani tossed his jacket somewhere to the pile of clothes on the nearest chair and watched Rowoon fold his own neatly before putting it on another chair. They didn’t turn on the lights, just one nightstand, and Chani liked the way Rowoon’s skin was glowing in the warm faint light. Meanwhile Rowoon took off his t-shirt, exposing even more skin, and Chani got himself thinking he wanted to touch him. His tipsy mind didn’t have any brakes and he reached out stroking the older’s back gently with only his fingertips. Rowoon turned around quickly, his pajama shirt in hands and still not on him and looked at Chani with questioning expression.

“Lean closer, I need to tell you something”, Chani made a step towards him and looked him in the eyes.

Rowoon looked slightly concerned as he searched Chani’s face for any signs of possible discomfort. Moments ago the younger was smiling and giggling with him, what happened now? Did he do something?

Rowoon cautiously leaned down, preparing to listen carefully. Chani leaned closer as if he wanted to whisper in the taller man’s ear, despite them being the only people in the room, and Rowoon even held his breath, but instead of saying anything, Chani suddenly caught the older’s lips with his own. Rowoon froze in place hands lift up halfway to Chani’s shoulders, trying to process what was happening.

Chani was growing impatient, kissing him more persistent now, trying to get any response. He caughtRowoon’s lower lip with his teeth tugging on it, while wrapping hands around older’s neck, and Rowoon’s eyes slid shut as he finally put his hands on Chani’s shoulders and kissed the shorter boy back.

The taller was kissing him soft and slow, and Chani gave in to him, letting him suck on his lower lip gently, as the older hugged him, pulling him closer. God it felt good, the way Rowoon was licking his mouth, the feeling of his hot breath on his lips as he gasped for air from time to time. The soft barely audible moan Rowoon let out when Chani stroked his bare abs and slid hands up to his chest, sent electric wave through younger’s body, making his head spin.

Chani didn’t even process that it ended, Rowoon’s lips and his soft hot skin suddenly disappeared from his touch and the younger struggled to open his eyes and focus his gaze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry”, Rowoon was mumbling with a horrified expression as he was looking around with wide eyes and walking backward towards the door.

Chani didn’t even get a chance to say anything because the older sneaked out of the room and slammed it behind him.

The younger hid his face in his hands and groaned, cursing his drunk impatient self. He fucked it all up.

He couldn’t stay in this room and he didn’t want to. He opened the door and headed to Hwitae’s room.

 

***

Rowoon blinked at the ceiling. His head hurt and his mouth was dry like Sahara desert, he needed water, a lot of it. A glass of water was placed on the nightstand near him. Was he in heaven?

“Drink up, you were reeking of alcohol when you tumbled in here yesterday”, Zuho’s sleepy voice told him and then the older disappeared in the bathroom.

So apparently Rowoon wasn’t in his room. He didn’t even remember coming to his best friend. What even happened?

The scream from neighbor room almost made him choke on water as he suddenly remembered.

“Oh god I’m so fucked”, he dropped his head and hid his face in hands.

 

Chani jerked into sitting position on the bed after a very vivid dream based on last night and barely resisted the urge to scream into the pillow. Someone in neighbor room, which was supposed to be his and Rowoon’s screamed before he could and the voice probably belonged to Taeyang. Yoo appeared some moments after some more screaming and arguing and leaned on the door with his back, trying to calm down and catch his breath.

“Chani, I though it was your and Rowoon’s room what the hell was Dawon doing there?!” Taeyang hissed at the youngest, his face red and he was desperately clutching onto his t-shirt tugging it down.

“Dawon?..” Chani repeated not really processing what was going on.

“Yes! Him! And there was only one bed, what the hell, Chani?!”, with that Taeyang disappeared in the bathroom and locked the door behind himself.

Chani blinked at it.

“What was that?” the woken up Hwiyoung asked, rubbing on his eyes sleepily and looking around disoriented. His hair was a mess and he had a mark from the pillow on his cheek, and Chani just shrugged absentmindedly.

 

Meanwhile Dawon came back to his room which he shared with Zuho and collapsed on the nearest bed face first into the pillow. Rowoon didn’t dare to ask him what happened, it was surely his fault because he asked Dawon to exchange rooms for the night, because he couldn’t sleep with Chani, especially on one bed.

 

***

Taeyang was looking into his plate and nowhere else after Dawon joined them all at dinner, Chani was sipping his cola as if nothing happened, Rowoon was nowhere to be seen, and Dawon was sitting so far away from everyone, basically hiding behind Youngbin and everything was surely off, but no one said anything.

 

***

“What happened?” Hwiyoung finally asked, “what’s that with you and Dawon? I mean you never really get along, but now you’re acting weird”

“Nothing!” Taeyang blurted out too quick and that just meant that there was something.

“Just tell us already”, Hwiyoung rolled his eyes.

Taeyang’s face was flushed all the way down his neck as he tried to pull an angry and scandalized expression, but was failing miserably.

“I woke up with him hugging me from behind and I felt...” his face got even redder, which Chani and Hwiyoung didn’t think was possible, but here they were.

“And..?” Chani urges him to continue.

“I felt his hard-on”, Taeyang admitted, immediately hiding his face and blushing furiously.

“Wow”, Hwiyoung let our after some moments.

“Let’s just pretend it never happened, I’m so traumatized”, Taeyang collected himself a bit, a least he stopped blushing so hard, and he turned to Chani, “You owe me now, and I’m never exchanging beds with you ever again!”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know Dawon would be there, and thank you for doing it yesterday, because I wouldn’t’ve been able to sleep with Rowoon”, Chani said.

“Did he do something?” Taeyang asked concerned.

“Not really...” Chani murmured and averted his gaze, “it was me. I kissed him”

“WOW”, Hwiyoung put his phone aside and stared at the maknae, “I can’t believe you did that!”

“And what? Did he kissed back? How was it? How long? What was after? Oh god that was actually your first kiss with a boy and you’re only telling us now??” Taeyang was gesturing in exasperation.

“Nothing to tell actually”, Chani sighed, “I mean he did kiss me back but then he ran away and I didn’t even had time to try stop him, my brain short-circuited and then it was too late”

“So it was good”, Hwiyoung nodded smugly, “I bet he’s in gay panic right now...” but closed his mouth when Taeyang threw him a meaningful glance and nodded at Chani who was staring somewhere on the wall with completely lost expression.

 

***

Zuho was working as always. They just returned from the airport this afternoon, he already had he lost count of how many cups of coffee, sent a worried Youngbin to sleep promising he’d go home soon too, which was a lie, and was now struggling with the tune for their comeback song.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Rowoon’s peeked inside.

“Do you have a minute?” he murmured and how could Zuho possibly tell him no when the other gave him those puppy eyes.

“Sure, come in”, he stood up from his chair and sat on the couch next to Rowoon, “but please no more bed exchanges, Dawon had been deadly quiet the whole day after that”

The older was looking at his hands and biting on his lower lip nervously. Zuho’s expression shifted to concerned.

“Seokwoo, are you okay?”

“I have a problem”, Rowoon murmured, hiding his face in hands.

“What happened? Should we talk with Youngbin or our manager?”

“No!” Rowoon waved his hands shaking his head violently with wide eyes.

Zuho raised both eyebrows at him.

“It’s kind of personal and please don’t judge me or anything”

“You know I would never judge you”, Zuho patted the other’s shoulder, “Just tell me”

Rowoon took a deep breath.

“Chani and I kissed”

There was a pause and Rowoon dared to look at his friend, though he was scared of his possible face expression. Zuho looked nothing like Rowoon imagined, not disgust or judgement, just his usual puzzled expression he had when something weird was happening.

“I thought you had a problem?”, Zuho began carefully, still highly confused.

“What?” now was Rowoon’s turn to be puzzled, “We kissed! He kissed me and I kissed him back!!”

“Are you high or something? I thought you liked him, then you told me you’re just friends and now you kissed. What am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know how it happened! He just kissed me suddenly and I just... What do I do now? We’re groupmates and he’s so young, I can’t do it”

“Is that what bothers you? I thought you was going to ask for a way to politely reject him, but you actually like him!”

“I don’t! Not in that way!”

“Seokwoo, don’t lie at least to yourself. You kissed him back, you didn’t push him away immediately, and then you panicked and even kicked Dawon out of his bed in the middle of the night”

“I was drunk!”

“Alcohol just tears down boundaries we set for ourselves, doesn’t make you an entire different person”, Zuho crossed his hands on his chest, “You need to realize Chani is not your child, but almost fully an adult and you can look at him as at an equal”

Rowoon blinked.

“So if you do like him, cut the bullshit”, Zuho said, and Rowoon blinked at him again, not expecting such a reaction from his usually nice and polite best friend, “and now if you don’t want to help me with the tuning, then go sleep”

 

***

Zuho knows Rowoon didn’t listen to his advice when he saw Chani sulking at breakfast in the morning. Rowoon left him some food to eat because the younger had schedule later, and he was already at drama filming, he left earlier in the morning. Judging by Chani’s pouty expression they didn’t talk about anything.

 

Zuho watched how Rowoon awkwardly sat near Chani during their recent vlive, how he was avoiding being left alone with the younger like plague, but still took care of him almost as much as usual, adding to Chani’s distress. Zuho was almost ready to ask Youngbin for help.

 

“You okay?” Dawon asked Chani after dance practice, basically throwing himself over the maknae.

“Better”, Chani said, and he was too tired to try to push Dawon off him, and just let the older hug him.

“How’s your thing with Rowoon?”

“I gave up”

“What? Why?”

“I did everything I could, I can’t make it any more obvious, and he did nothing. He must’ve really told me the truth”, Chani sighed, “so I’ll just back off”

“Hmm”, Dawon wasn’t ready for such an answer, “wanna go eat something? I’ll pay”

“I promised to go with Taeyang and Hwiyoung, but you can join us”

“Ah wait I forgot I promised to eat with Jaeyoon today, sorry”

“Dawon”

“What?”

“He doesn’t shut up about you”, Chani told the other.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about”, Dawon hugged the maknae one last time, almost squeezing the life out of him and left the practice room to find Jaeyoon, who now had to eat with him to keep up the legend.

Chani chuckled at Taeyang pointedly looking away when Dawon passed him and Hwiyoung. Rowoon watched the maknae go and didn’t know what was that feeling, that made his pulse sped up when Dawon was clinging to Chani.

“Hey, jealous boyfriend in denial, you want boba tea?” Zuho patted the taller’s shoulder.

Rowoon blinked. No, he can’t be.

 

***

Rowoon looked like he was trying to drill a hole in Dawon’s nape when he was clinging to Chani during vlive. The second Dawon let go of the younger and sat back on his place, Rowoon placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him in place till vlive is over. Zuho pretended he didn’t notice but he was sure it was perfectly clear on cameras and he’ll show it to Rowoon later to support the claim that the taller was an idiot.

 

***

It was Youngbin’s birthday and everyone knew where it all was going. Except for Youngbin, who thought that they would probably just casually order food and buy cake and celebrate at home. Chani really fancied the idea because that meant he could have chicken and then he could go to sleep early, but Hwiyoung and Inseong definitely had other plans when they dragged everybody to the bar, telling everybody they reserved a VIP cabin, so they won’t get bothered.

Chani and Taeyang both knew where it was going when Hwiyong snaked in between Zuho and Youngbin and Inseong sat from the other side of their leader. Chani skeptically eyed the shot glass Dawon put in front of him contemplating if he wanted it or not.

“Why do you give it to him? Chani doesn’t drink vodka”, Rowoon said from the other side of the table.

“Who said that?” Chani locked eyes with Rowoon, quirking an eyebrow and then downed the shot in one motion, placing it on the table with a knock, trying not to wince as the vodka mixed with sweet fruity something burned his throat.

Zuho let out a “woah”, Dawon patted his back enthusiastically, already drunk Hwiyoung cheered for him loudly, while other laughed and cheered too. Rowoon did smile but without feeling, like he did for commercials. It was quite believable but not for Chani.

“Let’s go have some fun!” Dawon placed another shot in front of the maknae and they all got up and were ready for the next round.

Rowoon forced himself not to look at Dawon’s hand which was resting on Chani’s shoulders.

“For the best leader ever!” Inseong raised his glass, while hugging happy Youngbin by the waist, as Hwiyoung was holding leader’s hand.

“For the best leader ever!” the rest of them echoed as they clinked their glasses.

 

...

Chani was being supported by equally drunk Zuho as they made their way to the dorm. The maknae had been staying strong the whole evening, drinking together with others, but he couldn’t have any more and decided to head home with Zuho, who also decided he had enough. Some of them left even earlier, and now there were only Youngbin, Inseong and Hwiyoung, who were still able to party and they were currently heading to some nightclub, Inseong and Hwiyoung promised Zuho to bring the leader back in the morning safe and happy. Chani was sure Youngbin was already more than happy, because at some moment those three disappeared for some time and returned with red lips and ruffled hair, smiling slyly at each other.

“Never knew you could drink that much, you’re so tiny, where did you fit it”, Zuho said when they almost reached the door.

“Says who”, Chani scoffed jokingly.

Zuho giggled as he rested Chani against the wall while he was trying to find the keys. They entered the dorm and soundlessly closed the door behind them, lights were off and it was silent, so others are probably asleep now.

There were lights in the kitchen and Chani popped inside to grab some water, but what he saw made him decide that he’s not that thirsty and he headed to his room as quite as possible. Taeyang was sitting on the kitchen table, while Dawon was holding him by thighs and kissing him senseless. Chani should’ve seen it coming, and he couldn’t wait to tell Hwiyoung about it so they can tease Tae endlessly.

Zuho seemed to be in his room already as Chani struggled to see in the dark where he was going and not trip over anything.

“What are you doing?”

Chani turned around and made out a silhouette of Rowoon. Who else could possibly be that tall.

“Trying to get into my room of course”

“That’s Hwiyoung and Taeyang’s room, and this”, he pointed at the door on the right, “is ours”

Chani really tried to come up with a witty retort but there surely wasn’t any, how could he possibly make himself look cool when he was still drunk and couldn’t even find his own room. So he said nothing and walked towards the right door. Rowoon didn’t move even a bit making it impossible for him to open the door and get in. Chani lifted his head to look at him.

“Maybe move a little? I can’t walk through people, you know”, he frowned, not understanding what Rowoon was trying to achieve.

Rowoon said nothing and reached out his hand to cup Chani’s cheek. The younger barely jerked in surprise but then leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He was mad at Rowoon, but right now he was drunk and just wanted to have something, just for a moment.

He heard Rowoon taking in a breath, but before he could open his eyes, he felt the other’s lips on his. Rowoon was barely moving as if unsure of whether he could do it and waiting for Chani’s reaction. And Chani moved first, tugging on Rowoon’s lower lip and then sucking it in gently, his one hand on top of Rowoon’s which was cupping his cheek, and other placed on the older’s chest. Rowoon got braver as he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue over Chani’s lips, pushing it in and the maknae opened his mouth obediently, sucking on the other’s tongue.

“Let’s go inside”, Rowoon murmured in between kisses and pushed the door open, pulling Chani with him.

Rowoon sat on the bed, while Chani climbed on his lap and found his lips again, biting teasingly as his hands were stroking the older’s sides. Rowoon exhaled sharply through his nose and hummed contentedly when Chani’s hands brushed over his abdomen, a little too low.

The older broke the kiss and moved to kiss Chani’s neck, leaving wet kisses and sucking on the soft skin gently, careful not to leave bruises, and was rewarded with a breathy moan from the younger, so he was surprised when Chani suddenly said “wait” and pushed him away a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Rowoon whispered as his hand was cupping the younger’s face and he stroked his cheek with his thumb gently.

“Why are you doing it all of a sudden after running away and avoiding me all this time?” Chani asked, trying to focus on the older’s face, which was hard in complete darkness and after consuming so much vodka, “I don’t want to be your pity case or anything like that”

Rowoon froze and looked at maknae in confusion, “what do you mean?”

Chani wanted to groan in frustration and cry or slap that giant idiot and then cry or yell and cry, he wasn’t sure now.

“I have feelings for you, you idiot”, he couldn’t squeeze those words out of himself this whole time, and now with all that liquid confidence it just slipped out of his mouth like it was something casual, like a “good morning”, “And if you don’t return them, don’t do this to me”, he looked Rowoon in the eyes. He was barefaced now, his eyes were sparkling, reflecting the street lights and Chani felt something warm and heavy in his chest. After the older ran away that night, Chani didn’t fully process it but now he did. He really fell for someone for the first time in his life, and got rejected twice by him. He felt hurt and he didn’t care if he looked like a kicked puppy now, he was going to say it all. He swallowed the lump building up in his throat and continued, “and please, stop taking care of me like always, it’s really hard to move on after being rejected twice, when you behave like that with me”

There was silence for a moment and Chani couldn’t look at Rowoon anymore and averted his gaze, ready to stand up and leave, when Rowoon caught his wrist.

“You are not!” he blurted out hurriedly.

Chani looked at him again and saw the faint flush on the older’s cheeks even in the darkness of the room.

“I like you too”, he said, bringing Chani’s hand to his face and kissing his palm, “sorry I took so much time to realize it”

Chani smiled at him, probably for the first time after that night, and it was so wide and genuine that Rowoon’s breath hitched. This time Chani leaned in and Rowoon closed the distance between them, tasting this smile.

“Don’t think you can get away so easy, you’ll need to repeat it tomorrow”, Chani murmured against the other’s lips as Rowoon was pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“As many times as you want”, Rowoon chuckled, pulling Chani closer.

“Say it now”

“I love you”

Chani smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooofffff


End file.
